En Esta Vida y las Siguientes
by IvannaVC
Summary: Sorinozuka sabía que su amor no sería correspondido en esta vida, porque él nació siendo un hombre. Pero se esforzaba para que en una de las vidas que siguieran a esta Nobara por fin lo aceptara. Lo que no sabía él era que en el pecho de la Doncella de las nieves ardía un calor imborrable. Un fatal accidente los alejó, pero el destino y sus almas insatisfechas de amor los reunirán.
1. Motivación

El ciclo del Desfile de los Cien Demonios había terminado. Ahora todo era serenidad, paz e incluso, aburrimiento... Pero así había sido la vida casi siempre para Sorinozuka, después de todo. Tal y como su guarda espaldas le decía siempre, era un vago sin determinación. Aunque ella ni nadie en la Mansión Ayakashi sospechaban si quiera que sí había una meta secreta que lo impulsaba a hacer algo más que ser absolutamente normal y perezoso. Y esa razón tenía un caracter inestable, nulo trato a cualquier cosa con olor a testosterona, un fetiche retorcido hacia las chicas, y le deseaba la muerte la mayoría del tiempo. Pero seguía siendo su pequeña motivación, al fin y al cabo.

Todos sus amigos ya sabían que en realidad, él era una exelente persona. Alguien fuerte y preocupado por los demás, quién fue capaz de ver morir a todos sus amigos y aún así intentó rehacer su vida. Claro que fue miserable y todo esto ocurrió en un futuro alternativo que, afortunadamente, no iba a llegar para ellos.

Sorinozuka estaba contento, pues finalmente había logrado ser amigo cercano de su SS. Ahora la acompañaba cada vez que podía a todos sus trabajos de exorcismo, aunque fueran extraños y hasta peligrosos en ocaciones. Él inconcientemente estába preocupado por ella, quien constamente luchaba en contra de yokais, su familia y todo hombre que se acercara demasiado. Sí, era bastante cabezota a pesar de su edad y estatus social. Se negaba completamente a casarse con un "pervertido maloliente" -hombre- y tener descendencia como mandaba la tradición de su linaje.

Se sonrojó instantáneamente al recordar aquel día, en que todos se volverían a reunir en la Mansión. A la doncella de las nieves la habían encerrado en su casa, e incluso le habían puesto un kimono extraño para sellar sus poderes. Ella rechazó de plano al pretendiente que estaba presionandola, ignoró las llamadas atención y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba sobre el tradicional vestido nipon, dispuesta a desnudarse completamente para escapar y volver con todos a la Maison de Ayakashi-kan. El oji-verde había ido a buscarla, dispuesto a llevarla de vuelta, y se quedó paralizado flotando al verla, tan determinada y valerosa como siempre. Solo que ahora estaba desnudándose, y en frente de un hombre con traje elegante y cara en blanco por la sorpresa.

Vio las curvas de su cuerpo, su piel nívea, su largo cabello platinado, su expreción de fría determinación. Por poco y se queda mirando como se desvestía por completo y huía por su cuenta, cuando logró reaccionar justo antes de que ella dejara ver su cuerpo por completo al hombre de traje elegante, y se interpuso entre ella y él. Se quitó el abrigo, con un nudo en la garganta y un tanto nervioso (cosas que obviamente, no demostró), sin voltear, para no terminar topándose de bruses con la desnudéz de su amiga. Nobara se vistió rápidamente con su chaqueta, él se transformó y salió de allí con ella en su espalda. Y aunque todo aquello sucedió muy rápido, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitarlo.

\- ¡Holgazán, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo si no mueves tu trasero hacia la escuela! - La voz de una mujer madura taladró en su cabeza y lo hizo reaccionar. Él solo suspiró con una de sus leves sonrisas y se marchó a completar los últimos meses de escuela que le quedaban, despidiendose con un gesto llano.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo en las nubes, en todo los sentidos de la frase. Pero últimamente, aquel idiota se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba sus reprimendas y perdía el hilo de las conversaciones.

\- ¡Seguramente está enamorado! - Dijo despreocupadamente el cien ojos, mientras alzaba un dibujo de dos conejos tomados de las manos. - ¡Después de todo RenRen es muy guapo y popular entre las chicas~!

\- ¡Mi orinal humano tiene razón! - Vociferó el maniático ex-prometido de Shikarin. - ¡Él es joven y despreocupado! ¡Complétamente M!

Nobara, quien comúnmente los ignoraba o los dejaba hechos bolitas de helado, los miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Para después congelarlos a ambos y marcharce del comedor. Habían dado en un punto que era insospechadamente sensible. Zange había logrado sembrar la semilla, ahora se divertiría viéndola germinar.

¿Por qué de pronto sintió intranquilidad? Era producto de las estúpidas palabras de ese par, sin duda alguna, pero ¿por qué le afectaron tanto? La sola idea de ver al trozo de algodón besando a una estudiante se le antojó repulsiva. Quizás era que le había dado demasiado asco inmaginar a ese pervertido haciendo _cosas_ con una pura y hermosa chica de uniforme escolar. Pero, en el fondo, la guarda espaldas sabía que ese no era el motivo de su fuerte y repentina desazón. ¿Entonces, cuál era el motivo?

Cogió una de sus revistas, para obtener un poco de diversión, pero ni si quiera sus chicas en bikini lograron apartar de su mente la intranquilidad anterior. ¿Quizá debía seducir a alguna chica hoy para aliviarse del pesado sentimiento? No, no podría hacerlo. Había perdido práctica desde que comenzó a trabajar como SS, y no estába de ánimo. Desde que había iniciado su trabajo en la mansión Ayakashi, no volvió a tener ninguna aventurilla.

La Doncella de las Nieves siempre sintió un gran asco hacia los hombres. Todo el mundo pensaba que ella era simplemente homosexual y un muy pervertida. Ninguno sabía que era algo mucho más doloroso, confuso, tormentoso y complicado que eso: Nobara nació en un ambiente absolutamente machista, dónde las sirvientas eran tratadas como perros amaestrados y las mujeres solo servían para continuar con el legado familiar. Por su belleza fue acosada desde joven por hombres mayores e interesados. Todos los hombres eran un desperdicio de oxígeno y espacio para ella. _Bueno, casi todos._

Había logrado hacer amistad con algunos de ellos, pero le seguían causando un poco de repulción. _Sin duda alguna, las chicas son lo mejor~_ Eso era lo que siempre pensaba, y había sentido, _hasta que lleg_ _ó_ _a Ayakashi_ _-Kan_. A los quince años tuvo su primer amor: una profesora que usaba portaligas descaradamente en el trabajo. Se obsesionó con ella y la acosó bastante, pero jamás ocurrio nada más que una amenaza por parte de la profesora (la mujer decía que la iba a demandar si la volvía a pillar tomándole fotos debajo de la falda). Ningún hombre le había llamado la atención jamás. _Bueno, casi._

Estuvo toda la mañana con la extraña sensación de amargura en su pecho. Decidió salir al jardin a tomar un poco de aire para despejarce, y justo cuando estaba logrando apartar la sensación molesta, escucha risas juveniles cerca.

\- ¡He, no vale Renshou-Kun! - Dijo una hermosa chica de lentes, mientras le daba una palmada en hombro derecho a su protegido. - ¡Devería ser Rika-chan quien lo haga!

\- ¡Hikari-chan tiene razón! - Afirmó otra chica a su flanco izquierdo, de largos cabellos castaños. - ¡Es trampa Ren-tan!

\- De acuerdo, chicas. - Dijo el del medio con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras le pasaba su celular a la cuatro ojos y le revolvía el cabello a la otra. - Siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren.

Nobara tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sorinozuka había traído a dos chicas a la mansión de la nada. - Chicas, ella es Yukinokouji Nobara, mi SS...

Ambas muchachas iban a saludar cordialmente a la mujer que cuidaba de su amigo, pero el ambiente se enfrió de súbito, mientras que un aura espesa y amenazante envolvía a la mensionada mujer. Un miasma oscuro y helado rodeó todo el lugar y las chicas, quienes atemorizadas, de despidieron fugazmente de Renshou y se largaron de la Mansión Ayakashi, pensando en que algunos rumores acerca de ella eran ciertos.

\- Oye, actuando así nos vas a dejar mal... - Empezó a decir Sorinozuka, extrañado por la repentina actitud agresiva de su SS. Pero se calló cuando vio que la mujer a su lado seguía enojada.

Nobara lo agarró y le hizo una de sus clásicas llaves de lucha libre profesional. Lo dejó semiconciente en el piso y se marchó a su habitación. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? La joven mujer se encerró en su cuarto abrazada a sí misma, con unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. ¡Esas dos chicas estában enamoradas del royo de algodón parlante! ¡Se les notó a kilómetros! ¿Por qué las había traído a casa ese idiota? ¿Gustaba de una de ellas? ¿¡Gustaba de ambas!? ¡Tsk! ¿Y eso a ella que le importaba? ¡Lo que el mocoso hiciera o dejara de hacer no era de su interés! ¿Pero entonces, por qué había actuado de esa manera?

Por su parte, el joven de cabello castaño oscuro se levantó tambaleante, se sacudió el polvo y se largó a su habitación. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? ¡Pero si él había traído a sus amigas por Nobara! ¡Estaba seguro que si veía a una linda y tímida chica de lentes y a una extrovertida y sensual escolar se desangraría por la nariz! Sorinozuka sólo quería ver aquella adorable expresión, escucharla decir ¡MANIAC!, para luego verla felicitándolo y dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro por haberle presentado a unas chicas lindas. ¡Pero ella se había enfurecido! ¡¿En dónde se equivocó?! Renshou solo quería volver a tener un momento de amistad cercana con ella, y verla sonreír como cuando rescataron a Maki-sensei. Pero no había resultado.

Suspiró, su pequeña motivación era todo un reto. Pero simplemente ignorarla no era una opción. Ella era una astilla en su corazón. Una astilla que a momentos se hundía, pero luego aflojaba. Una astilla que se volvía invisible ante los demás, pero lo acompañaba en su soledad. Una astilla de hielo, un pedazo de iceberg que se negaba a derretirse, sin importar lo cálido que fuera su corazón. Porque eso era Nobara Yukinokouji para él. Un trozo de hielo incrustado en su corazón. Porque él sabía que era imposible. Porque él no era adecuado para ella. _Porque él no era una mujer._ De hecho, era todo lo contrario: su amplia espalda, sus definidos músculos, su cabello desgarbado, su voz varonil. Era simplemente, un metro ochenta exactos de testosterona y demás hormonas masculinas, propias de su edad. Lo macho se le salía por los poros. Lamentablemente.

Quizás, si hubiera tenido un aspecto un poco más delicado como Watanuki, o fuera ligeramente afeminado como Natsume, Nobara hubiera podido soportarlo y serían más cercanos. Pero no, claro. Él devía expeler esa vírilidad un tanto amenazante, como Kagerou y Soushi, y por lo tanto, quedar completamente fuera del rango visual de Nobara. Ah~, el destino era tan caprichoso. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser del agrado de su SS! Sí, lamentablemente para ambos (aunque ella no supiera), Sorinozuka Renshou estaba enamorado de Yukinokouji Nobara. Total, completa y absolutamente enamorado de sus largas piernas, de sus caderas perfectas, de sus grandes senos, de sus hermosos ojos, de su cabello rubio, de su valentía, de su reciliencia, de su fuerza. De todo lo que ella era y sería por la eternidad. Bendecía ser un atavista como ella, para conocerla nuevamente muchas veces. Volver a encontrarse con sus orbes celestes y sonrisa encantadora. Pero no importaba todo lo que sucediera, los años que pasaran, siempre era lo mismo: ella prefería la suave y tersa piel de las chicas, y no el olor penetrante y molesto de los hombres; y él, siempre era un hombre alto y masculino. Ninguna de las malditas veces en que había vuelto a nacer, había nacido como chica, y por lo tanto, nunca había logrado nada importante con la hermosa Doncella de las Nieves. De hecho, esta era la primera vida en dónde habían logrado ser amigos cercanos, y por lo tanto, Sorinozuka deseaba simpatisarle lo suficiente, como para dejar una pequeña huella en ella y ser recordado como un amigo, alguien agradable con el que se podía estar tranquilamente, y no una asquerosa mezcla de testosterona y masculinidad. Para que así, en su siguiente vida, volvieran a ser buenos amigos. Eso era lo que hacía a Renshou a levantarse en las mañanas para ir a la escuela, el motivo de seguir con la descendencia del linaje, el por qué fingía que estaba bien, la causa de sus suspiros, lo que lo motivava a seguir viviendo.

La joven mujer de cabellos platinados lloró en su habitación hasta dormirse. Ahogada en la rabia de no saber de quién estaba enamorado el idiota de su protegido. Yes, ella sabía que el tapete volador estaba enamorado desde hace mucho. Las palabras de Zange y Shousein solo habían confirmado sus sospechas. Y lo peor de todo es que a ella le había afectado demasiado este hecho. Y eso sumaba mas ira a su llanto.

Era muy confuso y doloroso, una tormenta violenta, que en vez de enfríar su corazón, le provocaba un calor intenso. Y eso era algo intolerable. Pero en todas sus vidas ocurría lo mismo: lo conocía, e inevitablemente devía convivir con él, ya fuera por trabajo, estudios o casualmente. Siempre lo encontraba de nuevo. Era irritante. ¡Devería morir y no volver a reencarnar, o nacer con más años de diferencia! ¿¡Por qué hacía _eso_!? ¿¡Por qué aparecía y le provocaba ese molesto _calor_ en el pecho!? Y lo peor de todo, es que una vez sentía por primera vez ese calor en el pecho, lo podía volver a sentir en cualquier momento. Esa alta temperatura la acosaba, no la dejaba en paz a momentos: se extendía por su cuerpo y era muy difícil lograr que volviera a bajar, o llegaba a ella cuando estaba sola, o al despertar por las mañanas. En ocaciones llegó a congelar toda su habitación por huir de alguna manera de ese calor.

¡Tsk!, ese mocoso siempre era un infortunio. Pero, devía admitir que no era un mal chico del todo, simplemente le desagradaba aquel calor insoportable. Su sonrisa ligera, sus gestos de amabilidad, su mirada. Todo eso y más desencadenaban de inmediato ese calor.

Dio un respingo cuando llamaron a su puerta. No tardó mucho en abrir, pues tenía la secreta esperanza de que Karuta-chan quiciera hielo para hacer helados. Pero claro, no era ella.

\- Hola. - Dijo sencillamente él.

\- Hola. - Contestó ella, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y el calor se agolpaba en su interior. - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó de la manera más cortante que pudo, en un intento por alejarlo...

El calor era más intenso que nunca, e iba en aumento. Lo observó con el seño fruncido, descubriendo su mirada afligida y penetrante, su bello tatuaje/marca de nacimiento, el cabello suelto y húmedo. Él podría ser modelo, era bastante... Era muy... _Vaya, era realmente muy_...

\- ¿Por qué estábas llorando, Nobara? - Contra-Preguntó Renshou, tomándo con delicadeza el rostro de la mujer con una de sus cálidas manos.

La Doncella de las Nieves se congeló, irónicamente. Las manos de su protegido eran tan sorprendentemente suaves y agradables, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo de Sorinozuka era igual. Un momento... ¿¡En qué estába pensando!?

\- No me toques, o voy a teñirte de rojo. - Amenazó de pronto, en un intento inútil por alejarlo. Porque él reaccionó agarrándo su hombro, que se encontraba descubierto.

El calor se concentró con rapidéz en el lugar, y Nobara se desesperó. Dio un brincó hacia atrás y se tropezó con un mueble, callendo estrepitosamente en la alfombra de entrada a la sala de estar. Se puso de pie con ímpetu y al darse vuelta, volvió a caer, pero de bruces al sofá. Renshou, que observaba muy preocupado por la serie de extrañas reacciones de su guardaespaldas, se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. La Doncella de las Nieves, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su protegido, se revolvió en el sofa y todo terminó en un embrollo más grande: Sorinozuka terminó cayendo sobre ella en el sillón de cuero negro.

Se miraron a los ojos por más de dos minutos. Renshou jamás la había tenido tan cerca, y estaba disfrutando grabar para siempre los bellos rasgos de Nobara. Sus brillantes ojos cielo, los hilos de oro desordenados, y la nívea tez sonrojada. Parecía un angel.

Ella estaba en una situación similar, en los verdes y penetrantes ojos de Renshou brillaba algo que reconoció como deseo, y este hecho aumentó más el calor que sentía. Las facciones del muchacho eran marcadas, varoniles y perfectas. La marca de la flor de loto le sentaba de maravilla. Yukinokouji Nobara no conocía ni conocería jamás a otra persona que le quede tan bien aquella marca. Su corazón se cocinó en su jugo cuando miró los labios ajenos con detenimiento. Oh, por Kami-Sama, eran absolutamente sexys. Justa proporción y poseían color delicado, algo que la rubia no había visto jamás en ningun hombre. Involuntariamente los acarició, y para su sorpresa, RenRen cerró los ojos y besó la yema de sus dedos, e inmediatamente el calor cubrió toda su mano derecha, pero la calidéz fue reemplazada por electricidad cuando Sorinozuka lamió su dedo.

Atrapó con la boca el delicado indice de la Doncella mientras sostenía su mano con firme suavidad. Luego le dió una pequeña mordida.

Nobara había empezado a jadear sin darse cuenta, la cálida lengua de Renshou se sentía condenadamente bien contra su piel. - _Más..._ \- Gimió, entrando en un peligroso y azucarado transe.

Sorinozuka no se hizo de rogar y le dió gustoso lo que pedía: dejó en libertad la diestra de la joven mujer y rozó sus labios con delicadeza en el mentón ajeno. Nobara automáticamente hechó hacia atrás la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera con su recorrido. Renshou besó con haínco el cuello de la rubia, dejándo marcas rojisas por donde se posaban sus labios. El jadeo dio paso a los gemidos. Ambos estában inevitablemente excitados. Las sensaciones que el otro les probocaba eran incomparables a cualquier experiencia anterior.

Cuando por fin se besaron en los labios, algo sacó súbitamente de su transe a Nobara; algo duro y desconocido presionaba su bajo vientre... Y entonces, ocurrió lo que sellaría la excistencia de ambos, y de todas las vidas que siguieran a esta: Nobara se aterrorizó y sus poderes se salieron de control.

Los paramédicos trasladaron el cuerpo casi sin vida del joven a un hospital privado, mientras las criadas de la mansión Ayakashi limpiaban la sangre de las paredes.

\- _¿Nobara?_ \- Fue lo primero que dijo al recuperar la conciencia luego de cinco meses en coma absoluto. Ririchiyo pensó que era una broma de mal gusto que su mente le estaba jugando.

La adolescente iba a visitar a su amigo una vez a la semana desde que ocurrió el accidente, y nunca lo vio si quiera tener un reflejo o parpadeo involuntario. De hecho, los doctores afirmaban que era casi imposible que despertara, y habían sugerido la posibilidad de desconectarlo. Pero obviamente todos se opusieron a esto.

\- ¿Nobara? - Repitió Renshou, confundido y débil. Pero Ririchiyo no fue capaz de decirle donde estaba. Ella simplemente llamó a la enfermera con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltando al recién despertado y confundiéndolo un poco.

En segundos se armó todo un escándalo, los doctores chequeando su estado, las enfermeras entrando y saliendo y Shikariin Ririchiyo llamandolos a todos menos a Yukinokouji, preocupando al joven. Luego de dos horas, la sala número 78 estába llena de avatistas melosos y felices.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, RenRen? - Preguntó Zange mientras lo acarisiaba con aires maternales.

\- Come... - Susurró Karuta mientras ponía una patata frita en la boca de Renshou.

\- ¡Muy bien, orinal humano! - Vociferaba el desequilibrado de Kagerou, apareciéndo repentinamente en la habitación. - ¡Eres un completo Masoquista por esperar tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida!

\- ¡Kage-Sama, baje la voz! - Suplicó la tengu, moviendo sus manos en un intento por captar la atención del mencionado. - ¡Estamos en un hospital!

\- Es un alivio que hermano mayor despertara. - Menciono con su acostumbrada voz delicada el zorro. - Ririchiyo-sama estaba muy triste por su causa...

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Miketsukami-kun!

\- ¿¡Dónde está Nobara!? - Exigió saber finalmente Sorinozuka. ¿Por qué Ririchiyo no la había llamado? ¿Por qué estaban todos menos ella acompañándolo? ¿Qué había sucedido en todo este tiempo? ¿Ella estába bien? Las preguntas eran miles, y contribuían a la confusión y angustia que sentía.

\- Noba-chi dejó Ayakashi-kan. - Empezó a decir Shousein, con la falta de todo tino acostumbrada. - Dijo que no quería volver a verte en esta vida ni en las siguientes.

Sorinozuka Renshou sintió dolor. Un dolor mayor al que sitió cuando se quebró una pierna, e incluso mayor al que sintió cuando la Doncella de las Nieves clavó en él estacas de hielo afiladas. Era el dolor de haber fallado. Justo cuando estaba cerca de la cima, tropezó estúpidamente. Su pequeña motivación... Ya no estaba para él.


	2. Reencuentro

\- Hola, mamá. - Exclamó confiansudamente su yerno. La Señora de las Nieves en respuesta, dejó caer un troso de nieve comprimida sobre su cabeza.

\- Llámame suegra-sama, o voy a meterte un troso de iceberg por el culo. - Amenazó, y todos los presentes soltaron carcajadas. Incluyéndola a ella.

Su hija, Yuki Yukinokouji, se había enamorado perdidamente de Tsuna Sorinozuka. Irónicamente, su hija se había casado con la copia fiel de su ex-protegido: el muchacho era muy alto y masculino, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello ligeramente largo. Lo único que lograba hacer caer en cuenta a Nobara que Tsuna no era Renshou, fue la falta de la marca del loto en su bello rostro. Hasta el mismo caracter apacible tenía el muchacho. Nobara estaba segura que esa fue la única razón por la que dejó que ese niño creciera junto a su hija: se conocieron en primaria y desde entonces ambos eran inseparables. Si no estában en casa de Yuki, estában en casa de Tsuna. Y, la ahora Señora de las Nieves, sólo había concentido y aprobado la presencia del espécimen del sexo opuesto porque le recordaba a Renshou. Sólo por eso. Pues había alejado con tormentas de nieve a todos los demás pretendientes (que no eran pocos).

\- Mamá, promete que irás con nosotros esta navidad a casa de papá Renshou. - Dijo la joven rubia, haciendo un puchero y dándole un codazo a su marido para que se uniera a la extorción.

\- Suegra-sama, prometo sacarle muchas fotos a Yuki e imprimirselas a usted si va. - El moreno había dado en el clavo: la obsesión de Nobara por su hermosa hija.

\- Maniac... - Susurró, dejándo confundidos a los jóvenes sentados frente a ella en el comedor de la mansión Yukinokouji. - De acuerdo, iré. Quiero las fotos en papel fotográfico, calidad de alta definición, medidas 22x26...

\- ¡Mamá! - Reclamó Yuki, y volvieron a reír.

Los muchachos se fueron, dejándo sola y meditabunda a la mujer. Ya habían pasado 22 años. La herida había sicatrizado por completo, pero aún sentía dolor. Y contra todo pronóstico, lo volvería a ver. Y lo vería sentado a la cabeza de una larga mesa, con su mujer a un lado y su hijo al otro, sonriendo feliz, cortando el pavo para la cena. Abrirían los regalos y besaría a su esposa al recibir su presente. La saludaría educadamente y con lejanía. Seguramente serían un par de desconocidos. Si se arriesgaba a ir era porque dudaba que se quedaran a solas, y porque deseaba verlo una vez más antes de morir. Sí, a sus 45 años ya pensaba en la vejez y la muerte.

Luego del accidente se fue a Estados Unidos y se hizo una inceminación artificial, llegando a su casa con la heredera que le exigían por ser la única que quedaba en el linaje de las Doncellas de Hielo. Se dedicó a dirigir la compañía y la casa, volcando su vida a la crianza de su hija y los aburridos números. Ya ni siquiera salía a cazar espíritus. Porque le recordaba a Renshou. Ya no vivia más en Ayakashi-kan, porque le recordaba a Renshou. No veía a sus amigos muy seguido, porque le recordaban a Renshou. Y ella todo lo que quería era borrarlo de su mente y corazón. Pero aquel nostálgico calor la seguía acosando cada vez que estuvo sola, cada vez que sentía que la vida apestaba, cada vez que Yuki preguntaba por un padre que no existía. El calor irónicamente le daba fuerzas y apoyo. Lo invocaba al besar el dedo indice de su mano derecha, pues le hacía recordar la sensación de la cálida lengua de Sorinozuka. ¿Por qué se había asustado tanto? Simplemente su protegido se había excitado, al igual que ella. Estába arrepentida y mucho. Lo había dejado con secuelas de por vida: según le habían contado Hikari (la muchacha que él le iba a presentar ese día, ahora era la esposa de Renshou) Yuki y Tsuna, usaba un bastón para caminar, pues uno de los trosos de hielo le había roto una parte irreparable de la pelvis.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpida? Conociéndolo como recordaba hacerlo, si ella le pedía que frenara o se alejara, él hubiera accedido enseguida, siempre la respetó (pues temía el ser convertido en un tapete de automovil). Y en todo caso, ella seguramente no lo hubiera detenido: las manos de Renshou eran tan suaves y delicadas con ella, que no temía haber sido tocada por estas. La lengua hábil del castaño la hubieran llevado al paraíso. Pero... Nobara sintió miedo de lo que había en su entrepierna. Aunque ahora que era una adulta, y lo pensaba con detenimiento... ¿Qué mejor manera de perder la virginidad podría haber tenido? Renshou besándola y entrando en ella con delicadeza, sin dejar de ser suave y paciente, para luego embestirla usando la fuerza que aquellos sensuales músculos le daban. Sí, _hubiera sido_ perfecto. Casarce con él, y tener una familia normal, sin necesidad de explicarle a su hija que no tenía padre y qué era una inceminación artificial. Haber dormido con él y despertado a su lado. Jamás estár sola de nuevo. Pero su suerte no fue la mejor, y tuvo que enfrentar la adultés sola, con una curiosa hija de la mano.

Y ahora, 22 años después volvería a verlo. _Ah~, que tristeza más grande_. Era una mujer con 45 años de edad, con una hija casada, sin marido y solitaria. Iba a ser humillante verlo junto a Hikari y Tsuna, demostrándole todo lo que perdió por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿La extrañaba tanto como ella a él? ¿La reconocería sin problemas? ¿Le guardaba rencor? ¿La odiaba por ser tan cobarde? ¿Habría cambiado su personalidad con los años? ¿De verdad era como un padre para Yuki, cómo ella afirmaba? ¿Había... Había logrado ser feliz?

Ella no se resignó a morir en la pelea que ocurrió en el Desfile de los Cien Demonios sólo porque no podía morir sin saber que él había encontrado la felicidad, y se lo dijo. De hecho, se lo gritó aquella vez. Ahora estaba camino a saber si lo había logrado o no.

\- ¿Dónde están Hikari-chan y tu padre, Tsuna? - Preguntó impaciente, sin entender cómo habían comenzado a cenar sin los dueños de casa.

\- Papá vendra pronto. - Fue lo único que el muchacho le respondió, para después hecharse a la boca un gran troso de pavo navideño.

La comida transcurrio rápidamente, entre risas y habladurías. Además de su hija y su yerno, estában los primos y primas de este último, sus tías y abuelos también. Después de una hora, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, menos los abuelos, que fueron directo a dormir.

\- Cariño, vamos a la cama~ - Ronroneó Yuki para sorpresa de su madre. - Ha sido un día largo y hace varios días que no estámos solos y tranquilos.

Tsuna recibió una mirada gélida y asesina, para después ponerse de pie, tomar de la mano a Yuki y llevarla corriendo a la habitación. Pudo leer a la perfección el gesto de: "no quiero ver, lárguense o te meto un troso de iceberg por el culo".

Nobara suspiró, tomó una botella de sake y se llevó a su habitación. ¿Dónde estában Hikari y Renshou? ¿Estában juntos? ¿Celebraban una dulce y ardiente navidad? No lo sabía y tenía miedo de saberlo. Por lo menos, su imagen mental de familia feliz cenando en navidad no se concretó. Un peso menos para su corazón derrotado.

Una vez en la habitación que le habían prestado, dejó el sake junto al futón en el piso y salió a ver la nieve por el balcón. Abrió la puerta corrediza sin delicadeza y saltó descalza, como una niña pequeña a jugar con la nieve. Estába cayendo demasiada y muy rápido, así que uso sus poderes para hacerla caer en camara lenta y con suavidad, sin percatarse que un par de ojos enrojecidos la obserbaban atónitos. Besó su dedo indice, y una voz hermosa y varonil comenzó a cantar una canción. Una historia. _Su historia._

" _Justamente ahora,_

 _Irrumpes en mi vida,_

 _Con tu cuerpo exacto_

 _Y ojos de asesina._

 _Tarde como siempre,_

 _Nos llega la fortuna._

 _Tu ibas sola,_

 _Yo iba con ella,_

 _Jugando a ser felices,_

 _Por desesperados,_

 _Por no aguardar los sueños,_

 _Por miedo a quedar solos._

 _Pero llegamos tarde,_

 _Te vi y me viste,_

 _Nos reconocimos enseguida,_

 _Pero tarde,_

 _Maldita sea la hora,_

 _Que encontré lo que soñé,_

 _Tarde._

 _Tanto soñarte y extrañarte_

 _Sin tenerte,_

 _Tanto inventarte,_

 _Tanto buscarte en todas las otras como un loco,_

 _Sin encontrarte._

 _Y ahí va uno de tonto,_

 _Por desesperado,_

 _Confundiendo amor con compañía,_

 _Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo_

 _Y sin familia,_

 _Te hace escojer con la cabeza,_

 _Lo que es del corazón._

 _Y no tengo nada contra ellos,_

 _La rabia es contra el tiempo_

 _Por ponerte junto a mi,_

 _Tarde._

 _Ganas de huir,_

 _De no verte ni la sombra,_

 _De pensar que esto es un sueño_

 _O una pesadilla,_

 _Que nunca apareciste,_

 _Que nunca has existido._

 _Ganas de besarte,_

 _De coincidir contigo,_

 _De acercarme un poco,_

 _Y amarrarte en un abrazo,_

 _De mirarte a los ojos_

 _y decirte bienvenida._

 _Pero llegamos tarde,_

 _Te vi y me viste,_

 _Nos reconocimos enseguida,_

 _Pero tarde._

 _ **Quizas en otras vidas,**_

 _ **Quizás en otras muertes.**_

 _Que ganas de rozarte,_

 _Que ganas de tocarte,_

 _De acercarme a ti,_

 _Y golpearte con un beso,_

 _De fugarnos para siempre,_

 _Sin daños a terceros..."_

\- No has cambiado ni un poco, Nobara-chan. - Una voz quebrada por la emoción habló desde el balcón vecino. - Estos 22 años no parecen haberle afectado a tu aspecto ni un poco.

Yukinokouji se quedó petrificada de la impresión, se volteó lentamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En menos de un segundo estába colgada del cuello de Renshou. Aspiró su aroma, se deleitó con su calor, sintió su cuerpo sosteniendo el suyo con fuerza, apretándola un poco para comprobar que era real.

\- Te extrañé, tapete volador.

\- Te extrañé más, Doncella de las Nieves.

Sorinozuka no quería soltarla, ni lo hizo. La agarró con firmeza y la llevó dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ellos. Se sentó en el futón y la miró a los ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente. _Ah~ sublime_.

La había anhelado por tanto tiempo, la había buscado en los cuerpos de tantas, la había llamado en medio de su soledad, la traía en sus sueños y se dormía con la sensación de sus labios contra los propios. Los 22 años en que no estuvo cerca de ella, los pasó recordandola y siendo infeliz.

Hablaron con naturalidad, como en los viejos tiempos, contando cada uno sus vidas después del accidente. Se sorprendieron muchísimo al darse cuenta de que ambos se habían pasado la mitad de sus vidas recordándose entre sí. _Vaya estupidéz._ Y entonces ocurrió: se miraron a los ojos, diciendoselo todo y a la vez nada. Nobara sintió terror ante la ola de sentimientos que esto le probocó y rompió el ambiente de súbito con una sola y afilada pregunta.

\- ¿Dó-Dónde está Hikari-chan? - Exclamó, mirando hacia otra parte, evitándo volver a perderce en la inmencidad de los ojos verdes que la miraban anhelantes.

Sorinozuka esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y vacía. A Nobara se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Habían discutido? ¿Se quedó atrapada en el tráfico? ¿No encontró un regalo adecuado para ella y se fue a dormir enojada? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

\- Está en casa de su amante. - Fue lo que él contesto. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso justo en ese momento tan feliz? Sorinozuka se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su esposa desde la mismísima noche de bodas, cuando ella luego de consumar, se había ido al bar del hotel y le fue infiel por primera vez. Él se había acostumbrado a no ver a diario a Hikari, pero no a estar lejos de Nobara. No le importó en lo más mínimo que ella quedara embarazada de un desconocido, ni si quiera que tuviera otra casa aparte de la que compartían, pero jamás superó que Nobara hiciera su vida sin incluirlo en ella. No le importó que ella le dijiera que no lo amaba, que se acostara con hombres en la cama que se supone debían compartir, pero que él jamás había tocado. Pero no soportó la idea de saber que Nobara estaba embarazada de otro. De hecho, cuando la pequeña Yuki le contó que no tenía papá y que había sido producto de una inceminación artificial, él casi lloró de felicidad. No le importaba que las mujeres que habían sido sus amantes solo buscáran placer, su dinero, o una oportunidad de trabajo en su compañía, pero le partía el corazón pensar que Nobara quizás se había entregado a otro.

\- Oh, ya veo... - Comentó distraída, pero luego de una fracción de segundo, reaccionó y lo miró más pálida que de costumbre. - Espera, ¿¡Dijiste amante!?

\- Sí, ella pasa Navidad, semana Santa, Año Nuevo, Pascua, Haloween, el día de la madre, su cumpleaños, el de él y su hija, además de las visitas que duran semanas o meses, en casa de su amante. - Espetó con naturalidad, como quién explica algo común y corriente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - La habitación se enfrió súbitamente, y Yukinokouji enrojeció de colera e ira puras. - ¿¡Cómo se atreve a humillarte de esa forma!? ¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto? ¿No te molesta que ella...?

\- Me da igual, Nobara. - Dijo sencillamente, sin abrir los ojos aún. - No la amé nunca. Ella tampoco a mi. Lo único que nos une es Tsuna. Yo sólo debía seguir con la descendencia y ella quería dinero y un buen apellido. En la fiesta de graduación, yo me emborraché y ella se acostó conmigo sin usar preserbativos o anticonceptivo alguno. Se quedó embarazada. Esa vez y en la noche de bodas fueron las únicas dos veces que tuvimos sexo. Las demás corrieron por parte de sus amantes y las mías. Realmente, con o sin ella, yo seguiría sintiendome solo e infeliz.

 _Infeliz._

 _Solo._

 _Por la mierda._

Renshou abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un sollozo agudo y lamentable. Nobara estába llorando desconsoladamente. Sí, habían roto el ciclo de El Desfile de los Cien Demonios, pero él no había evitado su destino miserable, ni había logrado ser feliz. La Mujer de las Nieves no podía en contra de la súbita tristeza que la había invadido, penetrando en su corazón de hielo y derritiendo la gélida capa de insensivilidad que se había formado en ella por 22 años. Su querido troso de algodón flotante no había sido feliz. Ella menos.

\- ¡Es tan injusto! - Gritó, descontrolada y triste. - ¡Tú más que nadie merecía encontrar la felicidad! ¡Soushi y Ririchiyo están casados y tienen hijos! ¡Karuta y Watanuki abrieron un restaurante juntos, se aman! ¡Zange encontró su media naranja! ¡Hasta el idiota pervertido de Kagerou tiene a alguien a quien ama y lo ama a él, esa chica, Kuroe la tengu que fue nuestra enemiga, logró soportarlo todos estos años! ¡Y tú, Renshou, te haz pasado toda la vida siendo infeliz! ¡No te lo merecías! ¡No es justo...!

El llanto desesperado y feroz fue callado por unos tibios labios. La habitación volvió a su temperatura normal y las personas dentro de esta habían puesto un pie dentro del paraíso. Fue un beso tímido y nervioso, un roce delicado y casi imperceptible. Las manos de Renshou agarraron la cintura de la mujer, la estrecharon contra él y sus dedos secaron las lágrimas que habían sido derramadas en su honor, mientras el mismo dejaba caer los pedacitos de alma, tantos años presas dentro de sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Lloró una pequeña disculpa por la insolencia, luego, inevitablemente se quebró por completo.

\- ¡Tampoco es justo que tú jamás dejaras de sentirte sola! - Gimió el hombre, mientras era observado por dos orbes azules y enrojecidos. - ¡Fue horrible que te obligaras a ti misma a seguir con el linaje, mientras criabas a Yuki tu sola! ¡Es injusto que no pudieras compartir tu vida con otra mujer...!

\- Te equivocas. - Lo interrumpió ella, tomando su rostro entre las mano níveas y suaves. - A mi jamás me interesó compartir mi vida con otra mujer, Renshou. A mi solamente me hubiera gustado pasar mis días junto a cierto tapete volador, al cual casi mato y de quien huí cobardemente, cuando sólo quería ser atrapada por sus brazos, como ahora.

La realidad lo golpeó tan fuertemente, que se quedó sin palabras ni aire. ¿Había sido real? ¿O fue otro de sus delirios? No sería la primera vez que ella aparecía desde su fuero interno, diciéndole cosas imposibles e ilógicas. Pero toda duda se apagó cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó. Con una pasión jamás sentida ni inmaginada. Ni es sus constantes sueños había logrado una sensación semejante. Sus labios dulces y fríos en contra de los cálidos y trémulos de Sorinozuka. _Ah~ exquisito._

Las manos de Renshou, antes en pausa, fueron activadas instantáneamente al sentir el peso de Nobara sobre él. Aprisionaron su cintura, atrayéndola más, si es que era posible. El beso duró minutos enteros, en donde se separaban por milésimas de segundo solo para respirar, las lenguas bailaban al son de una peligrosa canción, la canción que Sorinozuka había recitado, melodioso y perfecto, contando al viento y a la nieve la desgraciada historia de dos personas, no, de dos avatistas que jamás habían encontrado la felicidad, por miedo a hacerle _daño a terceros_ inocentes. A dos Yokais, un hombre y una mujer, que siempre conocían al amor de sus vidas, _tarde_.


	3. Necesidad

Oh, como la había extrañado. Tantas veces la había deseado en sus sueños, tantas veces se había acostado con rubias de ojos azules, buscándo la piel de una Doncella pura como el hielo de las montañas en invierno, en tantas ocaciones había visto a la dulce Yuki y se había puesto a llorar sin razón, extrañando la mirada fría y penetrante de su madre, infinitos momentos en donde se transformaba y se dejaba arrastrar por las corrientes frías, esperando aterrizar en los brazos de una mujer (que él creía) que lo odiaba, tantas amantes con sus carecterísticas físicas, que no le llegaban ni a los talones a la despanpanante Mujer de Hielo, tantas vacaciones en Alaska o Canadá, abrazado al frío para recordarla, había deseado tanto besarla, que sus labios le dolían, había deseado tanto hacerla suya, que debía sumergirse en agua fría por horas enteras. Por periodos se volvía un maniaco sexual insasiable, formando tríos, orgías, entre piernas largas y níveas, risos de oro e hilos platinados de seda, ojos celestes, grandes pechos, gemidos, jadeos, risillas, alcohol. Sexo. Solo sexo. E incluso luego de haber hecho llegar al clímax a las seis rubias, el moreno se marchaba de la cama húmeda y tibia. Inmensamente insatisfecho, largándose a la tina para desmayarse en agua gélida. Solo, cual perro bajo la lluvia.

Soñaba con ella, en todas sus fantasías sexuales estába ella. Con su sonrisa encantadora y actitud de emperatríz griega. Con su fortaleza, apoyándolo, diciéndole que no se rindiera. Que continuara con su vida, con la única esperanza de encontrarla a ella en otra. Sí, siempre la volvía a encontrar. Sólo debía esperar. Esperar la muerte con una sonrisa de resignación, propia de un hombre con deseos sin sublimar, que no conoció la felicidad y que no se sintió pleno jamás.

Y ahora estaba allí, sobre él. Besándolo, tocándolo, jadeando. Pero de pronto Renshou la alejó de si mismo, Nobara lo observó confundida. ¿Había entrado en razón? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que era una locura? ¿Se había arrepentido? ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

La mujer lo miró a sus penetrantes ojos verdes, entreabiertos, repletos de tantas emociones: aprecio, deseo, cariño, anhelo... ¿Amor, quizás? ¿Entonces qué había pasado?

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, mientras acariciaba con vehemencia el rostro de Sorinozuka. Él, por respuesta tomó con la suya la mano de Nobara, deslizándola desde su rostro hacia abajo.

El momento en que los dedos de quién fue alguna vez guardaespaldas del moreno, rozaron ligeramente el bulto entre sus piernas, el murmuró avergonzado de su propia debilidad hacia ella: "Estoy excitado, Nobara."

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos, Doncella? - Preguntó jadeando el hombre frente a ella. - No quiero que te vuelvas a asustar. No quiero volver a alejarte por ser un idiota que no puede controlar el deseo hacia ti.

Ella se sonrojó y lo observó en profundidad: no había cambiado nada, salvo algunos pequeños detalles, poseía un poco de barba que había olvidado afeitar, unas pequeñas lineas surcaban bajo sus ojos, tenía el cabello más largo, amarrado en una trensa malhecha, y algunas canas, muy pocas. El tatuaje que tanto adoraba seguía estándo allí, la clavícula marcada, la espalda muy amplia, los brazos musculosos, el abdomen esculpido, los bíceps haciendo estrecha la camiseta de dormir, las manos cálidas, la voz ronca, los ojos destellántes de deseo. Era tan masculino, tan viríl, tan macho, poseía una hombría que erizaba los bellos de todo el cuerpo. Antes pensaba que esta reacción significaba lo mucho que le tenía asco, pero siempre fue todo lo contrario.

Por eso cada vez que lo veía la invadía ese calor, esa era la razón de que en todas las vidas que habían vivido ella temblara al sentir su tacto, por eso no podía mirarlo a la cara por demasiado tiempo, esa era la razón de que sus rodillas se debilitaran cuando él se acercaba. Porque lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto y con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo se quemaba. Le ponía nerviosa el imaginarlo de manera erótica, pues él era terriblemente sensual. Su testosterona atraía a las zorras en celo a kilómetros a la redonda, ella lo sabía, lo supo desde que lo vio, pues, ni ella misma (una lesbiana completamente pervertida y adicta a las revistas con modelos en bikini), pudo evitar caer bajo los encantos de Sorinozuka Renshou. Un hombre que jamás se dió cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que era, siempre despistado, amable, bueno con los niños, atento, sensible, fuerte y con los pantalones bien puestos. Cuando Nobara cayó en cuenta de todo esto, una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios.

Agarró el miembro de Renshou con sus dos manos, y él se estremeció por el inesperado tacto. La rubia ejerció presión, y un ligero gruñido se le escapó de entre los labios al hombre, que aún no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar. Entonces las manos de la hermosa mujer comenzaron a moverse, lenta y tortuosamente para él, que deseaba con locura aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Nobara tenía amigos homosexuales y también heterosexuales, cuando estában un tanto ebrios confesaban cosas, secretos, las posiciones que más les gustaban, las maneras de tocarlos que los excitaban más. Ella se había reído de todas estas cosas, pero siempre las guardó en un rincón de su mente, como un valioso conocimiento prohibido, que jamás pensó en usar. Había hecho una lista mental de las cosas en que todos ellos coincidían, y ahora iba a aplicar todo este lujurioso saber en Sorinozuka. _Ah~ será divertido_.

Nobara quería escucharlo pedir más, quería hecerlo sufrir un poco por todas las veces en que tuvo sexo con otras mujeres pensando en ella, mientras que ella había tenido una vida sexual nula por todos esos largos y aburridos 22 años.

El avatista, desesperado por las gotas de lujuria que recibía a pesar de estar muy sediento, agarró las pequeñas manos de Yukinokouji entre las suyas e hizo más presión. La Doncella de las Nieves lo había logrado, Renshou rogaba por más. Y ella se lo daría.

Empezó a mover sus manos con más rapidéz, sin dejar de hacer presión, deleitándose con los gemidos que Sorinozuka intentaba contener en vano. ¿Tanto le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo? Agradeció mentalmente su buena memoria, y a sus amigos habladores pasados de copas. Cuando Renshou había empezado a temblar ligeramente, Nobara retiró sus manos, dejándo al Yokai sobresaltado e insatisfecho.

\- Nobara... - Gimió, lanzándo muy lejos su orgullo. - Nobara... - La llamaba, quería sentirla nuevamente. - Por favor... - La necesitaba intensamente. Él, que a lo largo de su vida había hecho ya diez veces todas las posiciones del _kamasutra_ y había inventado otras más. Él, que había metido su miembro dentro del cuerpo de tantas mujeres casadas, solteras, virgenes, viudas, mayores, jóvenes, profesionales, actrices porno y compañeras de trabajo. Él, que con dos rusas había protagonizado tríos sin saber decir ni "hola" en ruso. Él, que había armado orgías que duraron horas en tan solo un par de minutos. Él, que había blasfemado en contra de Kami-sama tantas veces, haciendo lo impensado y prohibido. Él, ahora disfrutaba más que nunca, siendo solamente masturbado, con la ropa puesta y todo. Él, estába suplicando que aquella mujer lo siguiera tocando. Precisamente él, quien nunca había sentido caricias sin lujuria. Porque Sorinozuka Renshou nunca había hecho el amor, solo había tenido sexo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó ella, en una inocencia falsa que era respaldada por su lesbianismo y su nula experiencia sexual con hombres. - ¿Qué pasa, RenRen?

\- Sigue... - Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pedir lo que necesitaba en voz alta. Deseaba tumbarla y hacerla suya en ese instante y sin más demora, pero no iba a hacerlo, claro está. No quería volver a espantar a su querida Doncella. No soportaría perderla de nuevo.

Ella lo besó en los labios con dulzura y lo apoyó en el futón, con ella encima. Estaba disfrutando demasiado verlo vulnerable, suplicándole por más. Ella agarró con ambas manos el duro miembro de Renshou, y se percató que ni envolviéndolo con sus dos manos lograba abarcarlo de extremo a extremo. Era demasiado grande, y eso le asustó a la vez que le causó curiosidad. Una curiosidad muy peligrosa y latente. Ahora iba a realizar la fantasía sexual más apreciada y admirada por los hombre heterosexuales, y Sorinozuka no era una excepción a esto, de hecho, era su sueño húmedo más habitual con la Doncella, y ahora la mismísima Nobara iba llevarlo a cabo.

Decendió besando su mentón, su clavícula y su ombligo sobre la camiseta, para luego quedar frente a frente con el _amiguito para nada pequeño_ de Sorinozuka, y con delicadeza, retiró la tela un poco húmeda del bóxer, viendo en su totalidad la erección de su querido troso de algodón. Sonrió al saberse culpable de ella, para luego inclinarse un poco y besar el extremo de esta. Inmediatamente Renshou tembló y se incorporporó sobre sus codos, mirando el lascivo espectáculo que Nobara le iba a brindar. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, para luego sonreírle y guiñarle coquetamente un ojo, dejándo a un sonrojado Sorinozuka aún más turbado de lo que estaba. Luego volvió a darle un pequeño beso, ganando como premio un gemido impúbico del moreno. Repartió besos por todo aquel lugar tan sensible, provocándo en el avatista millónes de placenteras sensaciones. Pero se supo dentro del paraíso cuando el amor de su vida atrapó con sus labios su glande. Jugueteó de manera traviesa con su lengua, lo apretó, le dio una ligera y casi imperceptible mordida, lo succionaba. Explorando descaradamente las maneras de acaraciar aquella zona con su boca. Luego de excitarlo hasta hartarse, lo llevó de bruces al clímax: introdujo entre su escote el miembro de su adlátere y comenzó a masturbarlo de la manera que más lo había excitado. Nobara supo que Renshou estaba llegando al punto de culminación cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Ella introdujo la cima en su boca y ejerció presión.

\- ¡Nobara! - Gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sentía como se derramaba dentro de la boca de la Doncella de las Nieves. Cayó hacia atrás, sintiéndose al fin complacido, la llamó tímidamente, y ella se acercó a él, saboreando aún su semilla. Renshou se sonrojó, tremendamente avergonzado. - ¡L-lo siento, de verdad! No creí que- ah, bueno yo- yo no...

Nobara rió al verlo, igual que en aquel entonces, torpe y adorable. Lamió los restos blanquecinos de sus dedos, sin darce cuenta de lo sexy que se veía al hacerlo. Renshou la atrapó con su brazos y en un rápido movimiento la tiró al suelo.

\- ¿No se supone que un hombre de tu edad devería estar cansado después de tanto ajetreo? - Preguntó divertida, sonando sujerente sin quererlo.

\- ¿No se supone que una dama como tú no devería hacerle este tipo de cosas a un hombre casado? - Contra-atacó el bello moreno. Ambos se rieron por la ácida ironía de sus palabras.

Ahora fue Renshou quien la observó. Ella tampoco había cambiado. Ni si quiera tenía arrugas, canas o pecas. Parecía suspendida en sus joviales y plenos 23 años. Pero ahora tenía 45. Nadie se lo creía cuando se los decía, ella no era del tipo de mujer vanidosa que esconde su edad, al contrario, ella asumía orgullosa su casi medio siglo de vida ante las demás personas, incluso en la ocación donde (según lo que Tsuna le había contado), en el cumpleaños número 38 de Hikari, que había sido celebrado el mes pasado en un lujoso hotel, cuando la envidiosa de su mujer, al ver como ella en su vestido azul semi-ajustado con un corte desde el muslo hacia abajo se robaba toda la atención, los comentarios aduladores y las miradas, le preguntó afiladamente su edad.

\- Cumplí 45 este año, Hikari-chan. - Le respondió, sin percatarce de la intención con que le había preguntado. - Disfruta mucho, te faltan dos años aún para la crisis de los 40. - Agregó, y todos comenzaron a reírse. Ninguno de ellos creía la edad de la rubia, después de todo, ella había engañado al tiempo y a sí misma. Desde aquel incidente, el tiempo había dejado de correr, ahora caminaba lentamente junto con ella, y no en contra, como sucedía con todas las personas. Y Hikari no era la excepción. Ella parecía ser más vieja que la propia Nobara. Era un secreto a voces sus operaciones, sus tratamientos en contra de las arrugas, el maquillaje excesivo, los masajes reductores, las dietas repletas de colágeno para borrar las estrías que le quedaron después de dos hijos, todos intentos fallidos por vencer al tiempo.

¿Cómo se mantendría todo su cuerpo? Se moría por saber, por descubrir alguna pequeña imperfección, un minúsculo detalle que delatara que era mayor de 25. Más que nada, Renshou quería ver de nuevo su cuerpo. Creía recordar a la perfección sus curvas, que había visto solo tres veces, pero nunca en su totalidad: cuando fueron a la playa, cuando ella lo atendió con tan solo unas calzas y un sostén deportivo, y cuando intentaron sellar sus poderes con ropajes malditos y ella se la estaba quitando, dispuesta a desnudarse por su libertad.

Inconcientemente comenzó a quitarle el kimono de dormir, mirándola fijamente. Nobara quiso apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos y penetrantes, pero no lo logró. Se había quedado enganchada al par de orbes oscuros por el deseo. Abrió finalmente el vestido tradicional japonés, dejando expuestos ante él dos senos firmes esculpidos por Afrodita, un vientre completamente plano, una cintura de bailarina de ballet, un _colaless_ negro, piernas dignas de un cabaret de primera clase, pantorrilas a corde con sus bien proporcionados muslos, brazos delgados, pies delicados y suaves. Todo era absolutamente perfecto, salvo por una cosa: había una pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz bajo su seno derecho. Era la cicatriz que casi la mató, en el Hyakkiyakou. Llevado por un impulso desconocido toco ese lugar con sus dedos, luego se inclinó hacia ella, y besó ese espacio, en donde había recibido una herida mortal.

\- Recuerdo que aquella vez me dijiste...

\- _¡No puedo morir antes de saber si tú eres capáz de encontrar la felicidad!*_ \- Recitó de memoria la mujer de cabellos platinados, con los ojos cerrados y roja como un tomate. La mirada de Renshou era tan intensa que casi podía sentir como tocaba toda su piel con ella. Los labios del moreno le provocaban una calidez insoportable y melosa, que la envolvía y asfixiaba. Sentir la respiración de ese hombre contra su piel le provocaba algo intenso y extraño. Algo que no había sentido jamás cuando otras mujeres la besaban. ¿Sería eso producto de la masculinidad de Renshou? ¿O era el amor que le tenía? Lo más probable es que fueran ambas. No se podía comparar una sensación con la otra.

\- ¿Tú también tienes visiones de esa vida, Nobara-chan? - Preguntó, mientras abrazaba la estrecha cintura desnuda de su compañera, en busca de su calor. - Recuerdo... La desesperación que sentí cuando supe que en medio de una investigación, habías desaparecido. De un mes a otro todos habían muerto. Todos, menos yo.

\- Recuerdo... Cuando te volví a ver. - Prosiguió ella, acariciando los cabellos del avatista entre sus brazos. - Estabas viejo y demacrado. Tus hijos eran rebeldes y tu esposa no te quería ya. Recuerdo tu expresión de alivio, y la fuerza con la que abrasaste.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese beso que me diste? - Susurró él, en contra del seno derecho de la Doncella de Nieve. - Justo antes de terminar ese destino, me tomaste la mano y me besaste. Te importó un pepino que estuvieran presentes los demás, mi esposa, mis hijos y los 26 años de diferencia en nuestras edades. - Luego rió, haciendole cosquillas a Yukinokouji. - ¡Siempre has sido tan impulsiva, Nobara-chan!

Ella sólo sonrió, él tenía razón. Siempre fue esclava de sus impulsos y de su corazón. La razón no podía en contra del instinto. Justo como ahora. Ella se había dejado llevar por el deseo de volver a verlo al menos una vez antes de morir, lo había encontrado solo, se le lanzó a los brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, lo había tocado sin pudor ni verguenza, y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, actuaba con un poco de sumisión y permitía que otro ser la tocara, estándo completamente desnuda, porque ni cuando había tenido aventuras en su juventud se había desvestido completamente. Ella era la activa siempre, nunca antes la pasiva. Pero _cuando estaba al lado de Renshou, sentía que todo iba a estar bien**,_ así que lo dejaba todo en sus manos. Ya no sentía terror cuando lo tenía cerca, incluso había tocado su virilidad, la había besado y había saboreado su néctar. _Y le había gustado_.

Se estremeció como un barco de papel puesto en el agua de un lago mil veces más grande que él, cuando RenRen undió su rostro entre sus senos mientras ella lo abrazaba. Él se sentía increíblemente bien. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado de manera tan protectora e íntima, era tan cálido y agradable. Los senos de su querida Nobara eran suaves, grandes y blanditos. _Ah~ increíble._

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó, entre divertida y nerviosa, mientras desataba el cabello del moreno. - Pareces un niño pequeño abrazando a su madre, rogando por algo de comer. - Después rió al ver la extraña expreción de asombro y verguenza que tenía Renshou en la cara.

\- Dame algo de comer~ - Respondió él, para luego morder el costado del seno izquierdo de la Doncella de las Nieves. La mujer hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Sorinozuka, involuntariamente apretando su rostro entre su busto, incrementando el contacto.

El hombre agarró con su mano el costado contrario del seno izquierdo de Yukinokouji, y lo apretó. Lo que había sido una pequeña mordida jugetona, se transformó en una mordedura salvaje y apasionada. Y es que no podía evitarlo, la piel de Nobara era tan suave y deliciosa. El olor a invierno que emanaba su cuerpo, sus adorables jadeos lascivos, sus reacciones. Su cuerpo era la fantasía de cualquier hombre, sin mencionar lo sensible que era a todos los estímulos que él le provocaba. _Ah~ tan linda._ Ella era tan linda, tan hermosa, tan atractiva, tan bella, tan preciosa, tan radiante. Su belleza exótica resaltaba a la luz de la luna, y ahora se encontraba a su merced, la iba a hacer suya de todas las formas posibles, partiendo por conquistar el territorio inexplorado de su boluptuoso cuerpo. Había dejado una gran marca allí, pero no estaba satisfecho, quería más, mordió su cuello cual vampiro con sed milenaria, succionó su piel, escuchando dichoso los múltiples gemidos, que se le escapaban a Nobara, besó y mordisqueó su clavícula, ansioso. Apretó su pecho izquierdo con toda su mano, y sonrió al percatarse de que ni con sus dos manos podría abarcarlo en su totalidad.

Bajó cómo águila hacia su presa, y aprisionó el botón de color rosa con sus labios, lo lamió, ávido de ella, necesitado, hambriento. Con una sed que solo podría satisfacer ella, por que nadie más pudo. Lo lamió hasta sentir como se endurecía. Lo mordió, lo chupó, lo besó, lo lamió y lo volvió a morder. Luego repartió mordiscos a lo largo y ancho de aquel monte, para luego atender al otro, híper sensible ya. Repitió lo mismo, con ahínco y voracidad, desesperado por más de aquella piel nívea, por más de ese bello cuerpo hecho para hacer con él las más obscuras y diversas perverciones. Quería más de la rubia que se deshacía en gemidos. En un momento agarró los dos pechos, los junto y lamió ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

 _\- ¡Ah~, me vengo!_ \- Gritó, ahogada en un placer desconocido y nuevo. - ¡Renshou! - Gimió separando más sus piernas, apretándolo con sus muslos, haciendo chocar sus caderas. Su espalda se arqueó, brindándole una hermosa vista del clímax al que la había hecho llegar sin siquiera masturbarla. Sonrió complacido, pero no saciado. Aún faltaban muchas cosas que quería hacerle.

Le dio un abrazo, esperando unos momentos a que ella superara la impresión de su primer orgasmo tan condenadamente intenso. Desnuda, cubriendola solamente un pequeño troso de algodón negro, agarrada a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de altamar una noche de tormenta. Había gemido su nombre en el clímax, su cabello estaba desordenado, y su entrepierna muy húmeda. Renshou le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, de un tirón, rompiéndola. El _colaless_ estaba empapado, y Sorinozuka no pasó por alto este detalle. Luego la besó, muy ansioso. Pero no se detuvo ahí, quería más. Deseaba más. _Necesitaba_ más. Y _tendría_ más.

Una vez Nobara regularizara un poco su repiración, esta se volvió a alterar, su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás y gimió. Los dedos de Renshou estában acariciando su entrada. Cayó en el futón, con las piernas separadas. Sorinozuka se posicionó entre ellas, sin dejar de tocar aquella zona tan sensible. Sus dedos seguían un camino sinuoso y prohibido, un lugar inexplorado, húmedo y caliente. Sonrió lascivamente al escuchar el impúdico sonido que provocaban sus dedos en la húmedad de la entrada de la mujer. Sin poder resistirse, introdujo despacio su dedo indice, quedando gratamente sorprendido por la estrechés que poseía. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor y apretujó las sábanas. Pero él no se detuvo, pues interpretó estos gestos como excitación, e introdujo su dedo medio.

\- ¡Du-duele! - Se quejó, cerrando un poco sus piernas y moviéndose hacia atrás, fuera del alcanse de los dedos de él. - ¡Me duele, Renshou!

Sorinozuka no lo podía creer. ¿En serio? ¿Estába de broma? ¿En qué momento había decidido tomarle el pelo de esa forma? Pero él sabía que ella no bromeaba mucho, y menos lo iba a hacer en una situación como esa. ¿Realmente era lo él estába pensando? ¿Y cuándo nació Yuki...? Oh, cierto. Le habían practicado una cesaria. Entonces, ¿Era verdad, no? Su fantasía más estúpida e imposible se iba a concretar esa noche. No podía creerlo.

\- ¿Aún eres... Aún eres Vir-?

\- ¡Claro que sí, tonto! - Le reclamó ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, ahora invadida por la verguenza. - ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! ¡Y las pocas veces que tuve sexo con mujeres yo era la activa! - Confesó, apegándose a él con timidéz. Era tan absolutamente adorable y sexy, que Renshou no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de emoción.

\- Virgen a los 45. - Susurró, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Había acorralado a una presa anhelada por años. Se sentía absolutamente bien y feliz, como nunca antes. Entonces, decidió decirle, confesarle lo que estába pensando. - Virgen a los 45, pero... _Yo podría arreglar eso. -_ Su cara bajó con rapidéz, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo, con su mano sostuvo un muslo y con su boca la llevó al cielo. Lamiendo esa zona tibia de excitación, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo gimiento antes de que él la penetrara con sus dedos, suavemente. Ella dio un pequeño grito y lo miró. - _Aún estás... demasiado estrecha..._ \- Comentó, relamiendose los labios. - _Hey, mírame fijamente._ \- Le pidió, clavando la esmeralda contra el zafiro. - _Voy a masturbarte, debes decirme si sientes dolor, ¿De acuerdo?_ \- Le espetó, como si estuviera explicando las leyes de Newton. Nobara cubrió su rostro angelical con sus brazos, pero él los apartó delicadamente, quería mirar su rostro para saber si le dolía o le causaba placer lo que iba a hacerle. Juntó su nariz con la de ella al tiempo en que metía uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. El gemido que hizo chocar sus alientos le dejó en claro que estaba preparada para más. Pero no estaba seguro de _cuanto_ más. Sorinozuka gimió con desespero, quería unirse a ella, pero no querí causarle dolor. Pero hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo sería imposible, los dos lo sabían.

\- Hazlo, Renshou. - Le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos. - Nos lo merecemos. Han pasado 22 años desde que estuvimos por lograrlo, y milenios desde que nos conocimos _por primera vez_. Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora, ayer, mañana, siempre. - Le dió un beso suave. - No te dejaré ir otra vez.

\- Yo tampoco. - Y entró en ella poco a poco. Olvidando 22 años que no pasaron, porque el amor llegó _tarde. Pero llegó._

 _PD: * Y ** son citas del manga, específicamente del capítulo 45._

 _PD1: Publico esto como historia finalizada, pero podría seguir si ustedes desean. Tengo dos capítulos más a medio hacer y un prólogo._


End file.
